randomeeveeserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Light Magic
Information Light Magic is mainly an defensive, support magic. A light magic user can control and bending light at will,thus can create a bright flash light to create escape or light source in darkness. Light magic is known has healing abilities,but not strong as Life magic and it has lack of offense power, but it has after-effect when got hit by it's attack, Light magic can create illusion from light itself, but it's not a physical form so it's doesn't do much but confused or stragetic move for the user, Light magic user can use the light itself as their like since they have will to bend it, as for it's healing ability it can heal minor and major wounds by enveloping light on them, with no pain aftermath the healing, however they unable revive a dead mon. Some Dark magic has marks on them when they got and have their magics, it can be symbolize they are Light magic users, the symbols would be warmth,calm and holy/bright, it also can be use as storing Light magic Energy for future use In the RP you can obtain it from start (though please tell me the backstory how they have it for safety reason) but there's few way obtaining it through RP # When in last stand with strong will to help someone they love and care and have purpose for it, in their last breath, in strong hope and faith they will feel warmth and have light aura around them, they also feel have strength to do it, for escape or fight to heal themselves to continue to try pass obstacles aheads them,at first the strength will be powerful till they knocked out or fulfilled their current objective (if they have target, it will be have the target out of their range(very far) or escaped from battle to very far from the user can't reach,after that they will proceed fainted) # Through a Ritual (by means awakening magic that's already through veins but cannot used it and the magic gained from previous method to able control it a bit at least) # Born with two of the parents (or one of them but it's chance roll if just one) has light magic, but they cannot learn by themselves instantly unless they aware (not automatically or instantly by mental but fully aware they have light magic) by learning about the magic (not learning how to use it smh and this can be through book but it's bit since those mastered it only few of the kind in each regions and author the book). This magic takes one (1) RP year to learn (Not by using a time skip) and to able mastered it would be depends the user how they try(not by using instant-way still need guidance) but it will take another one (1) RP year to master it(even it's Psychic type). Users with light magic who lose their sanity will not able to use their Light magic and it will be corrupted and turn into fragment, it can be returned if they realize their action after their sanity is back or do the ritual again. Dark and Ghost types take double the time to learn this magic, and it takes half the time for Psychic and Fairy types to learn it. Strong Against: Dark Magic , Aether Magic Weak Against: Dark Magic Lore Centuries ago on Ukarona Region, there's two twin born and they both separate from each other since egg/baby, the one carried a strange power that heals wounds and sickness to the town and bring light to the darkness, the resident of that town hail/worship him, tho he doesn't want be worshipped or hailed, he got title as "Child of the light", he learned his magic power and taught those who blessed with Light, married and his magic inherent to his children along those have the magic to generations and generations, year passes, the Child of the Light passed away in a new made kingdom, as for memorial what he brought many years to the kingdom(used to be town), the Kingdom called "Lux Kingdom",when the kingdom stands for years, there war broke out to Lux kingdom, the darkness from Obsculum kingdom with their "Dark" Magic, the war last for one centuries until one of the ruler state agreement as stalemate hoping no further casualties on their people. Some Light Magic Users not always good, there some abusing it such as bandits hoping they would benefit for them even the magic was intended for good use but also stopped by those opposed the abuser. Light magic went spread across the regions after Ukarona able ships through regions, they usually live normally and tently become medic or healer, those also deployed to battle, those still abusing the magic power and many more,there also live together with their opposite magic, Dark magic. Pros: Fast travel, light manipulation, regain health during day time, strong healing abilities. Cons: Weak during night, weak offence, having it will make it harder to learn Dark magic. Light Magic Moves/ Abilities Passive abilities * speed increase (outside or inside battle) when in very bright areas * able create light from it's own hand/paw to illuminate the area * boosted power sp.def 20 point and sp.atk 10 points when in very bright area * emits light radiation allowing user to do physical damage boost to object they use as weapon * Strong vs Dark magic, able heals allies and do very effective damage to dark creatures (Dark magic user), good for supporting the team on battle * Weak vs Dark magic, doesn't do much of damage against normal mons that doesn't have dark power (example: Dark magic user), self-heal on battle only decrease from 100% heal magic to 75% to self-heal Light Magic Moves By level Category:Magic List Category:Magic